Strawberry after Death
by SilverStarr
Summary: Follow the lives of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia when the former becomes a permanent resident of Soul Society. IchiRuki?
1. Strawberry and Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Rukia snickered.<p>

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled as he followed the short shinigami through the 13th Division corridors. He thought about ignoring her, maybe even for the rest of eternity, but quickly changed his mind when he heard more snickering escape her. This time he felt his eye twitch as he glared down at her, and he snapped angrily. "_What?_"

"Nothing," she answered all too innocently. The snickers had subsided, but there was still a wide smirk on her face.

"Che." He clasped his hands casually behind his head, trying to act nonchalant. Ichigo looked away from her, but the scowl was still present. Then he heard another snicker from her. "You're such a bitch," he growled. That earned him a smack to the head. "_Ow!_ What the fuck, Rukia!"

"If you can't even dodge that, no wonder you got hit by a bus."

"To save the little girl," Ichigo ground out, _again_, starting to feel like a broken record. He had told this story at least a hundred times already, and he had only been in Soul Society for a few hours. It seemed that _everyone_ wanted to know how the substitute shinigami had eventually met his end in the human world. Of course, they all laughed – and even insulted him – when they found out, and he'd already had to beat some of them up.

"I know." Rukia paused. "That's the man you are."

Her soft, confident words brought him out of his foul mood. Ichigo suddenly felt uncomfortable, because she was saying strange things; but at the same time, he finally felt at ease since arriving in Soul Society, because being here with her was so _right_.

"Ichigo."

This time, her somber tone caused him to stop, Rukia halting as well. Ichigo avoided eye contact, but after a moment of silence, he finally looked down at her with a scowl. He was surprised by the intensity of her gaze, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck as his face softened into a small frown. "What?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, almost thoughtfully, and continued to stare at him with that unsettling gaze. His brows furrowed even more as she continued to stare at him wordlessly, and he opened his mouth to insult her.

"I'm sorry."

Now he was feeling _really_ uncomfortable with that pitiful expression she gave him. So he crossed his arms and looked away in annoyance. "Why are you apologizing, stupid?"

"Because," she started solemnly, face set in a frown. "You didn't have a chance to live."

"So?" Ichigo shrugged. The thought had already crossed his mind, but like almost everything else in his life, he decided not to worry about it too much until it became a problem. And unfortunately, it seemed like it was going to be a problem right this second.

"_So?_" she echoed, frown deepening. "After everything you've been through, weren't you looking forward to living a long, normal human life?" A hand came up, and she started ticking off points with each finger. "Graduating from university, becoming a doctor, getting married, having kids, growing old and decrepit—"

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to become a doctor?" Ichigo interrupted her with his usual scowl, before scoffing and looking away. He was more annoyed at her mentioning that he would be old and _decrepit_, as she had so kindly worded it. "Normal is overrated," he finally added when she looked as if she was going to continue with her arguments. But when her expression didn't change, the deep frown still set firmly on her face, Ichigo sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Look, I had a taste of what it was like to be a normal human already," – he knew he didn't need to explain what he was referring to, judging by the slight grimace that flitted across her features – "and I didn't like it."

"But—"

"Hey," he cut her off, leaning down slightly. "I was going to end up here eventually. What's a few years early?"

"You weren't even 30 yet. I hardly think that's a _few_ years early."

"It is compared to the eternity I'm going to be spending here," he countered smoothly, a confident smirk on his face.

Rukia sighed, appearing to have realized that he was going to be stubborn about this. But her face softened and she smiled. "Yeah," she murmured softly. Then her face broke out into a smirk. "Assuming you survive your first year as a _real_ shinigami."

"Che," was his retort to her jibe. But he gave her a smile too, and then placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't give me such a sad look again, midget." That earned him another smack to the head. "Ow!"

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you _don't_ survive your first year," she threatened, leaning up to meet his annoyed scowl with an icy glare of her own.

"I could kick your ass," he retorted confidently, arrogantly.

"But Kurosaki-kun! You wouldn't dare lay a hand on an innocent girl!"

Ichigo could feel his eye twitch at that sweet, high voice she used to use in school. But her expression was still one that promised she would make his afterlife a living hell – literally – if he continued to walk down this dangerous path. "You're right," he answered, watching as her lips lifted into a triumphant smirk. "Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your subordinates, _lieutenant_." Her face contorted into a glare.

"You're going to eat your words," she growled as her hand touched the hilt of her sword.

Ichigo smirked, and reached his hand back to grab the handle of his sword as well. "Bring it—"

"Rukia! Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo tore his eyes away from Rukia, his hand still on his sword. Then he saw the 13th Division Captain striding over with a bright smile, and he quickly dropped his hand to his side. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Rukia had done the same, and he noted with smug satisfaction that she seemed slightly horrified.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia greeted her Captain with a respectful bow. She definitely looked embarrassed, probably because she'd almost been caught harassing a new recruit. Serves her right.

"Welcome to the 13th Division, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake smiled and bowed to him.

"Thanks. Glad to be here," Ichigo answered truthfully, bowing in return. Of all the Captains, he probably liked Ukitake the best, and he had been relieved when he found out that he had been assigned to the 13th Division. His worst fear had been that Kenpachi had recruited him, but serving under Byakuya was a close second.

"I know you'll fit in perfectly. You made a good choice," Ukitake added with a pleased grin.

"Yeah, of course—" Ichigo paused, frowned, and went over what the Captain had said. "Wait, _choice_?"

"Well, yes," Ukitake replied, at first confused by the question. But then he smiled again. "We are honored that you chose to join the 13th Division."

"Wait, wait!" he interrupted loudly, hands up and eyes narrowed suspiciously at Captain Ukitake, before turning to scowl at Rukia. She avoided his gaze. "I had a _choice_?"

"Um, yes?" Ukitake replied hesitantly, looking between his lieutenant and the former substitute shinigami.

"You didn't tell me that!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia, pointing an accusatory finger at her. He was glaring at her now, both annoyed and confused that she had made it seem like they had _assigned_ him to a division.

"Oh, I didn't? I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind," Rukia answered innocently, looking at her Captain with an apologetic smile. Then she turned to him, still with that fake smile – and the crappy acting! – fixed on her face, and bowed. "Please accept my apologies, Kurosaki-kun!" And that annoying voice too!

Ichigio could feel his eye twitching. "Why, you—"

"I understand if you do not think the 13th Division is good enough for you, Kurosaki-kun!" she continued. Ichigo felt his eye twitch as she started dabbing at supposed tears in her eyes – where had the handkerchief come from?! – and made a sad little sobbing sound. "We were all very excited to have you join us, but if you want to leave..." she trailed off, and turned her back to him as the fake sobbing continued.

"There now, Rukia. I'm sure it's nothing personal against you," Ukitake reassured her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Ichigo felt his mouth drop open, shocked that the Captain was actually buying into her crappy acting.

Rukia looked up at her Captain and placed a quivery smile on her face. "I know, sir. But, I just, I thought he..." Then she glanced at him, and Ichigo glared back at her. That only caused her to hide her face back into her hands, and the sobs returned.

Now a vein popped somewhere on his forehead. "Oh, for the love of—"

"Won't you reconsider, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo paused as the 13th Division Captain gazed at him with the saddest, most pleading expression he had ever seen from a grown man – his father excluded, of course, because that old man always had a pathetic expression on his face – and he had to refrain from slapping his own face. "I didn't even say I was leaving!"

"So you're staying, Kurosaki-kun?"

He glared at Rukia, who was now gazing up at him with such a hopeful expression. He knew she was faking it, because he could see the evil gleam that her Captain seemed completely oblivious to. The Captain was still looking at him too. "Yes," Ichigo ground out, trying to control the twitching of his brow.

"Great!" Ukitake grinned, and pat his lieutenant's shoulder comfortingly. "Then why don't you show our newest member to his quarters before he changes his mind, Rukia?"

"Of course, Captain!" Rukia beamed at them. Ichigo wanted to throw up.

"Then I'll see you both later! Lots of paperwork to catch up on." And then the Captain of the 13th Division – _his_ Captain – was striding away.

Ichigo glared down at Rukia, who was waving dramatically with a bright smile on her face, until her Captain was out of sight. Then she looked at him with an arrogant, triumphant smirk. "Bitch," he growled at her.

"That's no way to address your _lieutenant_," she told him prettily.

Ichigo really wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. "You set me up." His tone wasn't inquisitive, it was accusatory. And angry.

But Rukia only shrugged as she started walking again. "I _saved_ you. If I hadn't gotten to you first, I'm sure Captain Zaraki would have dragged you to the 11th Division already."

He glared at her back for a few seconds, had a mental battle with himself about whether or not to follow, but eventually he started walking after her. "Not if I run fast enough."

They walked in silence for awhile, turning corners and walking down a dozen different corridors. Ichigo was trying to remember the path they took, but everything here looked exactly the same, and he felt like a rat in a maze. He was going to have to break down walls and doors to get anywhere.

"Ichigo?"

"What?" He was still annoyed at her, as was evident by his tone. But Rukia didn't seem to notice, or maybe she just didn't care. She was still walking in front of him, and she didn't even spare a glance back when she asked her question.

"Do you _want_ to be part of the 13th Division?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering why she even cared to ask him after going through all that trouble – crappy acting – to guilt him into staying in the 13th Division right in front of Captain Ukitake. "Don't be stupid. Where else do you think I'd want to be?"

Finally Rukia looked over her shoulders at him, but only for a second. He thought he saw a smile. But then she continued, "Like I said, I know Captain Zaraki would love to have you." He let out a strangled grunt, but she ignored it. "Nii-sama might not show it, but he respects you. He wouldn't mind having you in his division either." He groaned. Ichigo didn't doubt that last part, but he had a feeling it was because then Byakuya would have an excuse – otherwise known as _training_ – to beat him up. "You seem to be quite familiar with Captain Hitsugaya, and I know Lieutenant Matsumoto wouldn't mind having you around." He was silent this time, but he could feel the blood threatening to trickle down his nose. "And I think Captain Kurotsuchi would love to experiment on you."

"I said I'm staying, alright!" Ichigo had grabbed her shoulder, pulling them both to a stop. He didn't like the visuals he was getting from all her suggestions. When she looked back at him again, he saw an amused smirk. He dropped his hand and scowled at her. "Is this how you treat your new recruits?"

"No. Only you," she replied easily.

"Bitch." This time he got kicked in the shin. "Ow! Stop abusing me!"

Rukia smiled. "Welcome to the 13th Division, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So this story was floating around in my head as broken scenes, and I simply had to get it out. That's what happens when you're stuck in class with a professor who likes to go on irrelevant hour-long tangents. Anyways, considering how class has been going, this story will probably be continued as a series of chronological drabbles.

As always, please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Captain and Lieutenant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat and stared at her Captain, surprise evident on her face. She had to resist the urge to jump up and start shouting, and somehow she managed to stay kneeling and silent. Unable to think of anything intelligent to say, she managed a soft "What?"<p>

"Yeah, is this some joke?"

Rukia turned her head to the tall man seated next to her, having momentarily forgotten that he was there despite the fact that this meeting was _about_ him. The usual scowl was on his face, but she could see that he was clearly surprised too.

"No joke, Ichigo," their Captain answered with a calm smile. He slowly sipped at his tea, but seeing his two shinigami subordinates were still speechless, he placed the cup back down on his desk. He gave them a kind but very serious look. "I've been meaning to retire for awhile, but there was never an appropriate replacement." He smiled. "Until now."

"How is Ichigo _appropriate_?" Rukia blurted out before she could stop herself. She heard him scoff, but pointedly ignored him.

"Ichigo has proven himself as not only a capable shinigami, but an inspiring leader as well," Ukitake answered patiently, turning encouraging eyes to Ichigo. "I have no doubt you will make an excellent Captain."

"But, he's only been here for a year." Rukia wasn't sure why she was even protesting, because it was kind of a logical decision. But the thought of anyone other than Ukitake Juushiro as her Captain was simply inconceivable, and somewhat terrifying.

"Even if you think so, I doubt the other Captains would agree," Ichigo argued, rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly.

And it would be odd to have to answer to Ichigo as her superior, Rukia thought as her gaze finally settled on him. She could see that he was overwhelmed by the offer and didn't quite know how to react. Did he even _want_ all that responsibility, especially when he'd only started to learn about life as a simple shinigami? Sure he had been quick to ascend the ranks to become the Third Seat officer within a year (he probably should have been lieutenant, but he refused to go any further and Rukia would have fought him nail and tooth to give up her position), but there had been no expectations of him to do anything but fight.

"Oh, we've already discussed it," Ukitake responded cheerfully, effectively rousing Rukia from her thoughts. He dramatically took another sip of his tea and ignored the surprised faces of his subordinates.

"And they all agreed?" Rukia asked incredulously. She couldn't imagine her brother publicly admitting that Ichigo was worthy to be a fellow Captain.

Ukitake nodded calmly. "Of course."

Rukia almost fell over by the unconcerned answer from her Captain. She had to bite her tongue from asking 'Even Nii-sama?'

"You do not have to agree to the offer right away, Ichigo. You will still need some training if you accept, we don't expect you to become a Captain without some formality," Ukitake explained, that kind smile on his face. Then he turned his gaze to Rukia, causing her to narrow her eyes suspiciously. "And Rukia will be able to guide you through the transition."

Rukia managed to smile back, not knowing if she should be honored by the compliment from her Captain or annoyed at the prospect of having to _guide_ Ichigo. "Yes, Captain," she answered, giving a respectful bow of her head in acquiescence. Even though the idea still bothered her, she wasn't about to let her Captain down right before his retirement. So she turned to Ichigo, a bright smile on her face and with that girly voice of hers said, "It will be my pleasure to assist you, Captain Kurosaki!"

Rukia was sure that Ichigo almost had a heart attack right then and there.

* * *

><p>Both Rukia and Ichigo quietly left the Captain's office awhile later. Rukia was still reeling from the news, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Ichigo staring intently at her the entire time they were walking down the corridors, side by side.<p>

"Rukia." He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, causing both of them to stop. She looked up and met his gaze, but he quickly averted his eyes.

She frowned at his silence, but she noticed the troubled expression that was hidden behind his trademark scowl. Then she realized what was bothering him, and her own expression softened. "Ichigo, you'll be a great Captain."

"Yeah?" he muttered in response, unconvinced. He let his hand drop back to his side, but he still wouldn't look at her. He seemed to want to say more, but didn't.

"Yes," Rukia answered with conviction, more confidently now. Her uncertainty and apprehension from before was slowing fading away as she realized that this was probably more unnerving for Ichigo. She had been selfish to be concerned about herself, when Ichigo was the one who probably needed the guidance and reassurance. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, or even show it, but she knew that sometimes he could be a little insecure. "As Captain Ukitake said, you are appropriate – no, _perfect_, for the job."

Ichigo only nodded, but his mood remained unchanged.

Rukia sighed, and understood she had to address what was really troubling him. "It's not that I don't trust or respect you, Ichigo. I was just surprised, and… maybe a little jealous, too," she confessed with a small smile, glad that he was at least looking at her now. It was hard though, to admit that aloud, but she'd learned that sometimes it was necessary to acknowledge her emotions. "I'd always imagined that you would be a Captain one day," she added genuinely, the thought having crossed her mind several times in the past year. She just never thought he'd be _her_ Captain. "A great Captain."

"Thanks, Rukia." The scowl had disappeared for a moment, replaced by a rare smile.

The soft expression from Ichigo gave her a warm, strange sensation. Not unwelcome, but it did make her feel slightly uncomfortable. So she smirked and added, "Better you than Renji, anyways."

"Che!" He started walking off again, hands behind his head. Rukia followed with an amused grin. Those two had developed a friendly rivalry of sorts since Ichigo came to Soul Society, and they were always trying to outdo each other. "As if he could ever make Captain before me."

"At least his skills aren't limited to bashing everything with a sword," Rukia retorted, pleased to see a vein pop in his head. This was much more familiar, and comfortable, her provoking the bickering between them – unlike the feeling she got when he gazed at her with that look. "Your kido is still pitiful."

"So is his!"

"And your hakuda is pathetic too."

"So are your drawings! Ow!"

Rukia glared at him, pleased that she'd managed to give his quickly inflating head a good smack back to reality. Maybe this would be fun, especially if he was going to give her so many opportunities to hit him. Who else could boast the privilege of physically abusing their Captain?

"You know what," Ichigo glared right back at her, rubbing his forehead where she had hit him. "I don't want you as my lieutenant."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Too bad, because you're stuck with me."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm your _Captain_."

Rukia felt her eye twitch, and realized this was actually going to be a nightmare. "Not yet you aren't." Then as an afterthought, she smirked smugly. "I still outrank you."

He seemed to pause in thought, and then scowled at the evil glint in her eyes. She noticed that he looked a little worried, and with good cause because she'd once decided to 'punish' him by assigning him a group of new female recruits to supervise for a month – he had later complained, angrily, that he had never felt so violated as when they stalked him and took every opportunity to touch him.

Still that didn't stop him from replying, "You might be my lieutenant now, but I'll be your Captain for the rest of eternity."

"Not if I killed you first."

"As if you can."

"Don't tempt me!" she growled, her fingers closing on the hilt of her sword. Rukia could see his eyes spark in amusement, and excitement, as he reached behind him. She knew he really enjoyed when they sparred, even though she knew that he always went easy on her.

"You'll just embarrass yourself. Again." Ichigo smirked haughtily as she narrowed her eyes. Rukia had yet to defeat him in any of their matches.

"Then maybe I'll transfer out! Nii-sama and Renji would love to have me in their division," she threatened, but even she felt disturbed at the thought of serving under her brother and best friend. Besides, she couldn't imagine being anywhere but the 13th Division, even with Ichigo as the new Captain.

"You'd better not leave me." Ichigo didn't seem to realize how that sounded until it was already out his mouth. Rukia was surprised, but she noticed that he froze for a moment before regaining his composure. He smirked down at her. "I mean, you can, but you always come back anyways. Can't live without me, huh?"

Rukia was speechless, initially from the shock of his words but now at his arrogance. The surprise faded and she kicked him, only slightly satisfied with his yelp of pain. "I think _you_ are the one who can't live without _me_. Are you going to cry without me by your side all the time?"

"I wasn't crying…" He faltered, as if knowing that it wouldn't work to try and pretend that never happened, "…that wasn't why I was crying!" Lame response, but he looked too embarrassed to say anything else. Scowling, he looked off into the distance, trying to ignore her.

Rukia snickered at his discomfort. He was right though, she always ended up returning to his side one way or another. Although in this case, he was the one who came to her, even if inadvertently. "Don't worry, Ichigo-_kun_," she leaned up towards him and gave him a sadistic grin, patting him on the arm as if she were speaking with a child. "I promise that if you don't cry, I will give you some candy."

Ichigo glared at her. "Shut up."

Rukia laughed, and started walking away again. Ichigo followed, muttering what she could only suspect to be obscenities under his breath. As terrifying as this change seemed, she decided that it would also be exciting, mostly because anything that involved Ichigo would always turn interesting one way or another.

"You know, I don't see why _I_ need to go through any formal training," Ichigo grumbled, a serious look of contemplation on his face. "I mean, Kenpachi didn't."

"And look how he runs the 11th Division," Rukia answered with a disapproving tone. She frowned at him. "That is not how we run the 13th Division. Here, we are all about maintaining a pristine reputation," she glared when Ichigo snorted disbelieving, but continued, "and we want our members to feel safe and accepted. Not terrified and fearful."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but otherwise he remained silent.

"Although I guess with you as the Captain, they would have reason to be terrified," Rukia added thoughtfully, "you might just run this division into the ground."

"I would not!" he protested.

Rukia continued as if he hadn't said a word, this time with a smile that expressed her arrogance and enthusiasm. "Which is why you are so lucky to have me to guide you along!"

"Che! More like unlucky and cursed," he muttered.

Rukia glared at him and then proceeded to send a kick into his shin, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Hey! That is no way to treat your Captain, you midget!"

Rukia swiftly punched him in the stomach. "Not yet, you're not." She ignored the fact that he was doubled over in pain, and turned to face him with feet apart and arms crossed. "Now, lesson number one. Obey your superiors."

"I hate you," he groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

Rukia smacked him over the head. "Second lesson. Do not insult your superiors."

"Is this really training, or just your excuse to abuse me?" Ichigo growled from where he was kneeling on the floor, now clutching the top of his head. He looked up at her and glared.

"You should be grateful," Rukia sniffed indignantly, looking down her nose at him. "I'm getting all the abuse out of my system before you become Captain. It wouldn't look very good for you if your Lieutenant constantly beat you up, would it?"

Ichigo scoffed, and finally stood up again. "As if that's going to stop you from hitting me."

Rukia paused as she mulled over that statement. "Huh, good point." Then she grinned wickedly, causing him to give her a suspicious frown. "I look forward to working with you, future Captain Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Apparently my class turned interesting… no, seriously, I kind of forgot about this. I had this chapter started a little while after the first, and I suppose it got pushed to the side as my classes got crazy. Anyways, here it is finally... and I know it might seem odd, but you know what? Poor Captain Ukitake deserves to retire – what with his debilitating illness – and who wouldn't like to see Ichigo as a Captain one day?

As always, please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
